Ciego
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Cuando Misty al fin decide aclarar sus sentimientos, Ash comprende que siempre ha estado Ciego con respecto a su amiga. POV ASH. -Resubido de la Sopa-


**~Ciego~**

* * *

¿Qué se puede hacer cuando miras a tu alrededor y te das cuenta que estás completamente solo?

No me siento solo por falta de compañía -porque si vamos a ese caso- tengo muchos amigos que me acompañan día a día; es una soledad distinta la que siento actualmente… una soledad que hace poco tiempo comprendí.

_Ella no vino_.

Ese se había convertido en uno de mis principales motivos por lo que de la nada comencé a sentirme muy extraño.

¿No se supone que los mejores amigos están en las buenas y en las malas? ¿Por qué ella no estaba en ese momento tan bueno de mi vida?

_¡Maldición!_

Sólo podía maldecir por sentirme así a causa de una simple ausencia.

_¡Sólo es una simple ausencia!_

Quería creer en eso, pero en ese momento comprendí que no lo era. Era una gran fiesta para conmemorar mis triunfos actualmente conseguidos, todos mis amigos estaban reunidos aquí.

Mi mirada los recorría uno por uno, estaba Brock, Tracey, Cilan, Iris, May, Dawn y Max… pero no estaba Misty… ella no estaba ahí.

—¡Hey Ash! —dijo de pronto May, era una chica -un poco glotona- de cabello castaño, traía en sus manos unos cuantos bastones de pescado—. ¿Por qué tan apartado del grupo?

—¿Eh? —realmente no sabía que decir, me tomaron completamente por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué no vino Misty? —miré a Dawn, no sé que cara habré puesto -pero por lo visto los asusté a todos- porque me observaban con miedo.

—Es que… —rasqué mi cabeza con la mano izquierda mientras trataba de pensar que les iba a contestar—, verán… ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta nada que ver con el tema? —definitivamente creo que les estaba dando terror, porque me volvieron a mirar como si trajera una máscara espeluznante.

—Claro —comentaron al unísono, todos juntos, acercándose hasta donde estaba sentado.

—¿Se supone que una persona cuando está enamorada… tiene un brillo especial en los ojos?

En ese momento, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en sus ojos verdes brillando como hermosas esmeraldas la última vez que nos vimos.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Iris parecía no creer lo que dije, se tomó de las manos con las otras dos y se miraban entre sí. Sus miradas si que me dieron escalofríos.

—Sólo díganme, si o no —pedí con impaciencia—. Necesito entender, por favor…

—¿Qué necesitas entender, Ash? —Brock se arrodilló frente a mí dándome una palmada en la espalda—. Dinos, ¿qué está pasando?

—¿Acaso tiene que ver con que Misty no esté aquí? —preguntó Tracey, así que eleve mi mirada hasta él, lucía muy pensante.

—¿Qué pasa? —se alejó del grupo, vió a su alrededor y luego volvió a pararse frente a mí.

—Misty no vino porque pasó algo entre ustedes dos, ¿verdad? —su pregunta fue clara y precisa.

—Sí —respondí bajando la mirada mientras un gran murmullo se generó en el ambiente—. Misty me dio una carta hace un par de semanas.

—¿Hace un par de semanas? —las chicas volvieron a mirarse entre si—. ¿Para San Valentín? —les asenté con la cabeza mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, la mencionada hoja de papel.

—Ésta es —la tomé y se las pasé suspirando, el sobre y la hoja estaban bastante gastados por el roce de la ropa y la cantidad de veces que había leído y releído esa nota—. Misty —susurré—, ella me quiere y no como un simple amigo… En esa nota ella dice que me quiere, y que espera una respuesta de mi parte.

—¿Aún no le has dado una respuesta? —protestó Iris, con un leve gesto de querer pegarme por eso—. Por favor, no se te quitará lo infantil, ¿verdad?

—Aún no le he dado una respuesta, tampoco sé que es lo que debería decirle… Quizás estoy un poco confundido.

—¿Un poco? —comentó May, sentí mucha ironía en sus palabras—. Deberías decir, completamente.

—¡En vez de ayudarme me están confundiendo más! —les grité y todos se apartaron de mí.

—Ash, amigo —Cilan me miraba como si estuviera analizándome—. He visto solamente un par de veces a Misty, pero el dulce sabor del amor siempre está rondándola cuando esta cerca tuyo.

_¿Sería eso posible? ¿Todos se habían dando cuenta de sus sentimientos por mí, menos yo? Sí era así, realmente he estado ciego, muy ciego para no notarlo._

_¿Qué debería hacer? Después de leer esa nota, no había podido pensar en nada más que no sea ella_.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Brock aún seguía frente a mí, él era como mi hermano y parecía leerme con sólo mirarme—. Ash, nosotros sabemos lo que ella siente por ti porque últimamente se había vuelto muy obvio. Sus peleas forzadas, esa obsesión por estar pendiente de todo. ¿De verdad Ash, no te diste cuenta de nada?

—Al parecer, he estado ciego con respecto a Misty…

—¡Así es! —afirmó una voz que no pensé escuchar, levanté mi mirada y ahí estaba ella. Su cabello pelirrojo suelto cayéndole sobre los hombros, una blusa floreada y un short oscuro donde traía escondidas ambas manos. Era tan simple y en ese momento se me hacía muy atrayente—. ¡Ciego! —comentó mirando hacia otro lado—. No sé me había ocurrido una palabra mejor para definir esto.

—Misty —dije parándome—, viniste.

—¿Acaso no me ves? —volvió a pronunciar mirando hacia otro lado—. Bue —resopló—, después de todo, si estás completamente ciego.

—Misty, yo… —me abrí paso entre los chicos y me acerqué a ella, pero las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta, tosí intentando no demostrarle mis nervios—, ¿quieres tomar algo?

—Sigo esperando una respuesta, Ash —me dijo, alejándose un poco—. ¿Tan difícil es decirme un sí o un no?

—Pues, la verdad un poquito —cerré mis ojos con algo de miedo, no quería ver su rostro por aquella frase que escapo de mis labios.

—Entiendo —respondió con un suspiro—, supongo que puedo leer tu respuesta entre líneas.

_¿Mi respuesta entre líneas? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando esta mujer? Incliné un poco mi mirada buscando su rostro, tenía los labios fruncidos y en sus ojos se podía ver lo mucho que deseaban llorar._

—Puedes acompañarme a mi casa —le pedí tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios—. Mi mamá olvidó traer unas cosas que preparó.

_Mentí, lo sé, sólo quería sacarla de ahí y pensar con claridad lo que quería decirle camino a mi casa._

—Está bien —accedió limpiándose los ojos con el revés de su mano izquierda.

Caminamos en silencio, sólo se oían las pisadas de ambos haciendo que la situación se volviera muy aterradora.

Pero ahí estaba, si había asistido a la reunión. En ese instante aquella sensación de soledad me había abandonado completamente, estaba con ella, lo demás me importaba poco o nada.

—Misty…

—Dime

—Lo de la carta…

—Ah, eso —me interrumpió—. Olvídalo por favor —la miré confundido, había metido nuevamente sus manos en los bolsillos y miraba el camino ausente.

—¿Olvídalo? —me detuve y sin creer mi reaccionar, llevé mi mano a su brazo y la detuve también—. ¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Ash, somos grandes, creo que no debí darte esa carta. —se liberó de mi agarre y me miró fijamente—. A decir verdad, esa carta la escribí hace tiempo, era una niña aún que no entendía nada.

—Ya veo… —murmuré no muy convencido de aquellas palabras—. ¿Ya no sientes nada de lo que dice ahí? —contestó a mi pregunta con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Etapa superada —dijo corriendo su mirada.

—Entiendo es una etapa superada para ti. Pero, ¿por qué me la diste ahora entonces?

—Me había prometido a mí misma que algún día te daría esa carta. Eso es todo.

—Vaya… ¿Puedes responderme algo?

—Dime.

—Si es una etapa superada, si ya no sientes nada de lo que dices ahí. ¿Por qué te afectó tanto cuando no pude responder a tu pregunta? O mejor aún, ¿por qué viniste buscando una respuesta de algo que ahora no tendría sentido?

_Sinceramente, hasta yo me sorprendí de mi rápido razonamiento. El rostro de Misty se descompuso en miles de expresiones que no logré descifrar, hasta que sonrió y resopló cruzándose de brazos_.

—¿Justo ahora se te ocurre hacerte el inteligente?

—Soy inteligente, no me hago —respondí llevando ambas manos a mi nuca siguiendo el camino—. Sabes, me alegra que no tenga que preocuparme por esa nota…

—¿Por qué?

—No me gustan las chicas gruñonas y fastidiosas. Con las amigas que tengo me basta, otra más y realmente tendré que fijarme bien de quien me rodeo.

—¡Ash Ketchum! —escuchar mi nombre completo en un tono de voz bastante enojado, realmente fue divertido, y me motivó a adelantar un poco más rápido mis pasos para separarme de la ira pelirroja que había tras mi espalda—. ¡¿Cómo puedo estar enamorada de ti?!

—¡Ay Misty! —volteé a verla sin detenerme—. Sé que soy irresistible, te entiendo… Lastima que no leí esa carta antes, hubiera sido divertido…

—¿Quieres que te golpee, verdad?

—Eh… —lo dudé por un momento, sí realmente lo dudé, sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente y respondí—. No, pero me gusta verte enojada, es divertido —giré sobre mis pies para mirar hacia delante cuando una palabra retumbó en mi cabeza, haciéndome detener.

—¿Y ahora qué? —protestó tras alcanzarme.

—¿Oí mal o dijiste, "puedo" en vez de "pude"?

—Ah, eso —se puso nerviosa y rascó desesperadamente su sien con el dedo índice—. Escuchaste mal, si eso, escuchaste mal.

—Sí, eso mismo pensé —respondí poniéndome en camino a mi casa, otra vez.

_Primero me dice, "¿Etapa superada?" y luego, "¿Como puedo estar enamorada de ti?" Aparentemente Misty estaba más confundida que yo… _

_Pero, pensándolo bien… De ser verdad, ¿qué haría? ¿qué es lo que siento realmente por ella?_

_¡Demonios!_

_¡Misty sólo me estás confundiendo más de lo que estaba!_

Llegamos a mi casa, y recordé algo que me preocupaba aún más: ¡Saque a Misty con una mentira de la reunión!

—Supongo que las cosas que veníamos a buscar son invisibles, ¿verdad? —preguntó de forma irónica al ver que no había nada en la cocina.

—¡Por supuesto! Es una nueva receta de mi mamá —coloqué mi mano en la nuca y empecé a reír de forma muy nerviosa, definitivamente los chistes no eran mi fuerte—. Misty —me miró molesta, con el ceño tan fruncido que apenas se veían sus ojos verdes—, ya hablando en serio —me acerqué a ella, hasta prácticamente quedar frente a ella, sus facciones se suavizaron produciendo un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas –sonreí- esa imagen me gusto demasiado, pero no era ese mi objetivo. Su mirada, esos ojos verdes que brillaron antes como grandes esmeraldas no podían mentirme.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó tratando de retroceder pero no había mucho a donde ir, la cocina no era muy grande.

—Necesito corroborar algo —acerqué mi rostro al de ella, sin quitar la vista de sus ojos, era verdad, con mi cercanía producían un cálido brillo que la iluminaba completamente—, no te muevas —le pedí, pero mi corazón comenzó a jugarme sucio, sus latidos aumentaron consideradamente aumentando mi nerviosismo, decidí alejarme de ella antes de cometer una locura, cuando accidentalmente mire sus labios, esos labios coloreados de un suave rosa, parecían tan suaves… tan…

Cuando quise reaccionar, ya los había atrapado entre los míos.

_¡Maldición! _

_Misty ahora si me va a fusilar, pero por más que quería separarme de ella, no podía, mi cuerpo no me obedecía. _

_¡No quiero morir!_

—¡Ash! —me gritó cuando logró zafarse de mis brazos, llevó la mano a sus labios, y yo la imité. Mis labios se sentían aún cálidos por el beso que le di y mi corazón parecía chocar contra mis costillas—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Sólo sentí que debía hacerlo —respondí sinceramente, a esta altura ya tenía cavada la mitad de mi tumba—. Creo que estoy un poco confundido con todo lo que paso.

—¿Te refieres a la carta?

—Así es, luego de leer la carta, empecé a sentirme muy extraño, como que me faltaba algo. Realmente —rasqué con desesperación mi cabeza—, no entiendo que me pasa. Cuando llegaste a la fiesta, todas esas raras sensaciones se esfumaron.

—¿Eh?

—Quizás sea un poco torpe en estas cosas, o no me de cuenta de lo que pasa frente a mis ojos, sé que me queda muy bien el sobrenombre de "Ciego". Pero de algo estoy seguro en este momento…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando estás conmigo, Misty, siento que no estoy solo, siento que sacas de mí lo mejor. Aunque tienes una forma poco común para ello —sonreí ante aquellas palabras, y vi en su rostro dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa que disimulo rápidamente—. Si tú te estas quedando conmigo, tienes que comprender que no soy una persona fácil, siempre estoy metido en problemas, no tengo raíces me gusta ir de aquí para allá. Mi mente gira entorno a mis sueños, y soy bastante torpe en cuanto a sentimientos se trata.

—¿Qué me estas tratando de decir con todo esto? —me preguntó confundida, pero yo necesitaba aclarar todos esos puntos antes de…

—Misty —tomé aire profundamente y luego solté todo rápidamente—, sí tú realmente me quieres, tendrás que lidiar con todo esto el resto de nuestras vidas. ¿Estás dispuesta a correr el riesgo?

No sé si lo dije todo rápido, si le sorprendió o si quedo muda. Pero no respondió, sólo me miraba parpadeando sucesivamente como si tratara de procesar todo lo que dije.

—¿Qué pasa Misty? —le dije pasando mi mano por al frente de su rostro—. ¿Estas ahí?

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó aún en la misma posición.

—Si, estoy hablando muy enserio. Tú me conoces como soy, sí de verdad me quisiste o me quieres actualmente, esto es lo que tengo que decirte.

—Es la confesión de amor más rara que he visto en mi vida —declaró tras sacudir su cabeza, movió las manos tal vez producto de los nervios—. Oye Ash… —me dijo, así que la miré, ella se me acercó a mí con su dedo índice amenazándome—, yo sé el riesgo que corro, pero tú, ¿sabes a lo que te expones?

—¿Cómo?

—Yo soy una persona muy activa, me gusta que todo se haga como debe, las cosas puntuales. También tengo la facilidad para domar personas difíciles, la paciencia suficiente para salvar a personas que están en problemas. Soy una persona de raíces, me gusta mucho mi gimnasio, y como sabrás, ahí siempre me encontraras. Compartimos un sueño parecido desde puntos de vista distintos. Y me encanta todo lo que trate de sentimientos. Ahora yo te hago la pregunta a ti —me dijo tomando aire—. ¿Estas dispuesto a soportar no vernos cuando queramos, si no cuando podamos, a tener una relación prácticamente a distancia y al menos que uno de los dos sacrifique algo por el otro, no tener más que eso?

Aquellas palabras me dejaron sin palabras, respondió a todo lo que le dije pero a su vez, haciendo hincapié en algunas cosas muy importantes.

_¿Realmente tendremos ese sentimiento tan poderoso para soportar todas esas cosas?_

_¿Quizás estoy tan ciego que no veo más allá del aquí y ahora?_

—Ash, te lo voy a admitir, aún siento algo por ti. Pero, ¿tendremos la fortaleza para soportar esas cosas?

—No lo sé Misty —definitivamente no puedo ver más allá del aquí y ahora, negué con mi cabeza pensando que poder decirle, hasta que las palabras se aparecieron por arte de magia en mi mente—. Sólo sé que hoy estamos aquí, y ahora quiero estar contigo. No sé que nos deparará el futuro, pero estoy seguro que si estás a mi lado, lo demás son detalles.

—Ash… —murmuró llorando, si llorando, comenzó un llanto mezclado entre risas que no entendía y me estaba desesperando.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —pregunté desesperado, tratando inútilmente que dejara de llorar—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nunca pensé que pudieras decir algo tan lindo…

Bah, sólo era eso… yo diciendo algo "lindo" era algo que hasta hace unas horas atrás no creía ser capaz de hacer. Pero lo hice.

Con ella no existe la soledad, con ella ya no tengo miedo al amor, hasta creo que me empezó a gustar esa palabra. «Amor»


End file.
